


Fuzzy Cuffs

by EllySketchit



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Punishment, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "This was your idea, remember?" He choked and tugged experimentally on the cuffs. They held, and he'd better be still if he didn't want to hurt his precious hands. Sanji's heart started to pound with a mixture of alarm and nervous excitement....





	Fuzzy Cuffs

He was wondering why he'd agreed to this.

Sanji was naked and handcuffed to his bed with padded cuffs - blue and hugely fluffy, but secure nonetheless. His lover was above him and he barely remembered how they had gotten into these positions. Just that the idea had excited him, so they had bought them at a shop in the town they'd recently been to and now here he was... helpless. His lean body strained, muscles flexing under his pale skin. His legs in particular bulged impressively when he moved, especially in this kneeling position. Elly tickled his rear, bringing him back to the present. Sanji gasped.

"Angel!"

"Shocked?" She bent over his body and licked his earlobe. "This was your idea, remember?" Her ticklish touch grew bolder and she spanked him. He choked and tugged experimentally on the cuffs. They held, and he'd better be still if he didn't want to hurt his precious hands. Sanji's heart started to pound with a mixture of alarm and nervous excitement.

"Don't hurt me," he pleaded, panting. "Please don't hurt me."

"Ah, much better." She touched his hardening penis and he shivered. "Why shouldn't I, then?"

"I'll be good," he whispered. His face hung down, blood rushing into his cheeks. "I'll do whatever you say, love."

"Will you?" Her voice had a hard edge to it. Sanji's shoulders sagged as he recalled what he'd done earlier that day. Their relationship was a struggling, decrepit thing that crutched along on hobbled legs. It always seemed ready to fail but never did, always ready to break but mended itself in the end. Today he had backslid and capered happily over to Nami to ask if she'd like suntan lotion on her back. Sanji winced inwardly. He had known the moment he'd asked what he'd done and how it would hurt her. But it was hard to break old habits!

"You know who I am," he said hesitantly. "And that I love you, sweetheart...no matter if I show my appreciation for others." He gasped as she bit his shoulder and swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. She must really be hurt, for the brief swipe of her cheek against his back had left a wet smear. Crying? He always made her cry.

Why, then, did she stay with him?

"Do you want me to unlock you?" She asked quietly, startling him out of his reverie.

"Don't you want to punish me?"

"It's just play, Sanji. You know that." Elly touched the side of his face with a soft hand. "If you want to be gentle tonight, I'll unlock these damned fuzzy things and we can make love. I'm - I don't hate you. You know I can't hate you."

"Kiss me, then." He twisted around as much as the cuffs would allow and she met him halfway. Their mouths met, firm and closed until Sanji almost shyly opened his for a more tender kiss. "I love you, Angel," he breathed.

"Dumbass," she laughed softly. "Love you, too."

"Then finish me like this."

"Hmm?"

"Spank me," Sanji panted. That telltale blush of arousal was back across the bridge of his nose. "Touch me, use your hands..." He felt her hair tickle his neck and he smiled dreamily.

"Exactly what do you want, Sanji?" His lover coaxed, kissing him on the chin. He arched his back, his body fully responsive to the light strokes of her hands along his thighs. His penis was twitching below, rising in anticipation.

"Angel," he sighed. "B - beat me, then," his breathing grew ragged as he struggled with speaking such coarse language to his lady, "Then jerk me off...please."

"Wow," she gasped. "Did you just say that?"

"Please, baby," Sanji begged, getting into it more that she sounded excited. He pushed his body down on the bed to rub his bare chest on the sheets. His nipples were tight and hard, the cool sheets rubbing on them a delicious feeling. "Make it sting." His rear had lifted when he pressed his upper half down and he actually wagged it at her in invitation. She drew her hand back and whapped him very lightly, more of a firm pat than anything else. Sanji squirmed on the bed. He twisted and pulled on the soft cuffs, moaning feverishly as she rubbed his sensitive ass with one hand.

"That good?"

"Angel," he groaned. "Oh god Angel, harder..." She spanked him, marvelling at the pretty blush on his hard ass. It was amazing how this was turning him on, and, of course, whatever turned him on got her just as aroused. She slapped him a few more times until he began to cry out when her hand connected.

"Are you hurt, Sanjikun?" A light kiss on the reddened skin and he whispered her name. "You want me to make it better?"

"Yes, please."

"Then rise up." He lifted his body from the bed, thighs trembling. Elly's hand gripped him in a moment, tugging on his dripping penis. Gently at first, but soon in a rough way that left him beyond speech. His breathing was tortured, ragged little puffs and gasps for air and all he could do was whine softly as she teased him. His stomach tensed and he jerked forward several times, struggling to slip through her palm faster and faster. She was going to do it like he asked ! Oh, how he wanted to spill everything out in that great rush of pleasure that always left him light headed.

"Sanji," she cajoled, her lips close to his ear. "It feels so good, doesn't it? Come for me." The light purring threw him over the edge and he strained forward, hair swinging down and catching the dim light in a golden fall. The pleasure built up further for one excrutiating moment and then he burst, shouting weakly and shaking as he came. He hovered for a moment, his strong legs keeping him from collapsing to the bed like he wanted to.

"I made a mess, didn't I?"

"A little. But we can pull the top sheet off for tonight." She reached over and uncuffed him and he raised himself up on his knees, rubbing at one wrist absently. "Did you get hurt?"

"Just a light burn from that fuzy shit." He stretched his arms above his head, trying to work out the kinks. "What would you like me to do for you, my love?" His dark blue eye regarded her solemnly as he reached for her. Elly came closer and sat on the egde of the bed closest to him so he could embrace her. Sanji trailed kisses across her neck and then planted a cute little one on her forehead that made her smile.

"I'm not sure, actually." She turned and gathered up the top sheet, tenting it this way and that to pool the puddle of semen in one spot. "Stand up so we can take this off, okay?" He grunted and got up to help her. Once the offending sheet was in the hamper he picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

"Not sure, eh?" Sanji laid her carefully down and laid on top of her, brushing his hair aside so he could kiss her without the blond strands getting in their mouths. He held the kiss for a very long time, humming softly into her mouth with sated pleasure. "You know I'll do anything for you, sweetie. That felt so good...I want to give you a nice orgasm, too."

"Hmm, I know." She sighed deeply and ran her hands along his back, smiling when he shivered.

"Angel!" His laughter was unchecked; he giggled loudly, then blushed. "Oi, that tickles!"

"I know." She grinned harder. "I like it when you laugh like that." His kiss this time was even more serious and he caught her off gaurd. Her body stiffened when he took her hand in his, entwining his fingers around her own. His other was petting her more sensitive breast, stroking the nipple and rolling his palm on the hardening flesh. Elly couldn't speak because when she tried to he kissed her again, muffling whatever she might have said. This happened several times until she was completely limp below his body, trembling, her eyes closed and lips parted. Sanji kissed her one more time, catching her lower lip in his mouth and sucking lightly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "So perfect." He lapped at her neck and slipped lower, talking while he began placing kisses down to where his one hand toyed with her nipple. "So commanding when I want you to be, but so submissive when I love you. You make me feel wonderful." This last was breathed directly on her breast and he felt her hand squeeze his.

"Sanji...?"

"I want to hold your hand," he husked, licking delicately. He listened to her soft sounds of pleasure and smiled, kissing the nub of skin. "If you wait a little while, I might be able to love you."

"How long..."

"Not too long." He pulled back and placed his free hand on her cheek. "I can do things to you that I couldn't before, now," he teased.

"What?"

"Just wait." Sanji laid back on top of her, covering her face with kisses. She wiggled when she felt his hardness below on her thigh. Not too hard, but hot and obviously ready again, she gulped.

"What are you going to do to me?" He didn't answer in words, but he arched his body until she felt the tip of his penis nudging at her entrance. He shook his head when she would have helped him and she shrugged, brought their entwined hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "All right. Your way." She rested on the pillows and let him move gently around on her sensitive areas. He didn't slip inside, but rather rubbed the soft head of his erection where he knew she liked to be teased.

"Warm," he whispered. "Does it feel good, little one? Do you want to come like this?"

"Sanji..." She threw her head back. For some strange reason the fact that he still held her hand was driving her wild, not to mention his gentle stimulation of her clit. She shuddered and clung to his shoulderblades with her free hand.

"Yes? Or do you want me a little inside you?" He demonstrated, the teasing tip slipping easily inside. He held himself back, straining only slightly. "Should I make love to you ever so softly?"

"Oh god, Sanji."

"Oh." He shivered theatrically. "Oh baby." A light thrust in and out, just the head of his penis. "Oh baby yessss..." Elly wailed, biting her lower lip. His voice ...his sexy, teasing voice! She knew he was playacting for her benefit but it didn't matter. His low, thrilling whispers and soft cries were making her tense tighter and tighter, intensifying her pleasure.

"Keep doing that," she told him. "Talking to me."

"Yes, my love." His visible eye was half-shut with desire. He nodded and bent to whisper in her ear as he slowly made love to her. "Is it good? Do I feel good inside you?" He paused when she nodded helplessly. Dear god, this was just as much fun for him! He felt the release wanting to build within him but it hurt a little since he'd come so much before. She had drained him once today; this time he could pace himself.

"So sweet," she gasped. Sanji stared at her in amazement. He nuzzled her earlobe.

"Am I not filling you enough?" He teased, moving just a little deeper inside. She suddenly wept his name, her face contorting into such a twisted mask of ecstacy that he inhaled sharply. "Angel, is that okay?"

"There, there," she begged. "Just like that!" Sanji's eye widened. He'd heard of this before but never thought he would manage it without trying. He dipped gently, moving like before as he brushed that fabled spot inside her body. The double stimulation was so intense it actually halted her orgasm and she sobbed out loud in frustrated pleasure.

"Oh baby, no, here," he soothed. "I'll fix it. Your Sanji will fix everything." He pressed downwards, thrusting himself all the way inside and back. Elly's body tightened around his and he filled her again and again with his sex, murmuring all the while in a comforting fashion. When he judged she was about to finally come he gently took her other hand in his. Her eyes widened in shock and he smiled at her.

"Sa - ahhh...!"

"Yes," he whispered. His own orgasm was as intense if not as messy as the first. He held still and finished inside her while she wound down, shivering and clinging to him.

Their sleep that night was quiet and untroubled. Sanji nestled close beside her, his arms cradling her to his lean frame and his chin on her shoulder. His feet stuck out of the ends of the comforter a little when he did this, but he was comforted by this and didn't mind. Elly's hands were balled up on his chest, her legs wrapped around one of his. When they woke in the morning there was always the chance that the new day would bring another rocky situation to their relationship but for now, all was well.


End file.
